fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Man vs. It
Description When a horrific supernatural being known for stalking, terrifying and killing children with a white face meets another one, things aren't gonna be pretty. Who shall prevail in this battle of fear? Interlude Hiro: Howard Phillips Lovecraft was an American horror writer who influenced the genre greatly. Instead of traditional villains, he created "horrors": indescribable, indefinable and inconceivable beings whose existence contradicts the laws of physics and whose aspect alone is beyond human logic; as such, they can induce madness by their mere presence. MBStarscream: And ya can't get any more hair-raising than these child-killing examples. Hiro: Slender Man, the tall, lanky and mysterious entity. MBStarscream: And It, the nightmarish eldritch fiend of Derry, Maine. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Slender Man Hiro: The Slender Man was created on June 10, 2009, on a thread in the Something Awful Internet forum. The thread was a Photoshop contest in which users were challenged to "create paranormal images." Forum poster Eric Knudsen, under the pseudonym "Victor Surge", contributed two black-and-white images of groups of children to which he added a tall, thin, spectral figure wearing a black suit. MBStarscream: Although previous entries had consisted solely of photographs, Surge supplemented his submission with snatches of text—supposedly from witnesses—describing the abductions of the groups of children and giving the character the name "The Slender Man". And man, who viral would that name go across the internet. Hiro: He is popularly viewed as some sort of malevolent demon that abducts and psychologically traumatizes people, particularly children. Though what he does with them is unknown, it is speculated he kills them or takes them to another dimension. MBStarscream: In some versions of the legend, he will impale captured victims on tree branches and save them for later skinning and consumption. And if the Men in Black suit and lack of facial features weren't enough, it is widely considered that his normal appearance is really a smaller form and that his true form is beyond comprehension for mortals. ''' Hiro: It is also thought that he may have a long-term, possibly cataclysmic goal in mind, but this is specifically uncertain. The earliest argued reference to the legend is within the cave paintings found in the Serr da Capivara National Park in the Northeast of Brazil, which is believed to date from as far back as 9,000 BC. These paintings show a strangely elongated character leading a child by the hand. '''MBStarscream: The next known possible reference to the Slender Man comes from around 3100 BC in lower Egypt, with references to the "Thief of the Gods" or the "Thief of Kuk" becoming commonplace during the reign of Pharaoh Wazner. Hieroglyphic carvings representing the Thief were found in the pharaoh's tomb, who was rumored to have had some kind of encounter with the entity. The carvings resemble a strange figure with multiple upper limbs, one that has never been found in any other hieroglyphic language. Hiro: Slender Man's most infamous historical connection is that of the art piece known as "Der Ritter," made in 1540. It puzzled historians in the 1880s due to the being on the right hardly resembling anything in nature, which was highly unusual for such a realistic carving of its time. Stranger yet, "Der Ritter" translates from German as "The Knight." MBStarscream: While the focus is clearly on the bizarre being, some speculate the human character is the real monster and the creature is attacking merely in self-defense. The true symbolism of the artwork has never been discovered, but the picture is still highly associated with Slender Man due to the similarities. Hiro: The Slender Man possesses a highly varied arsenal of supernatural powers and abilities. He is immortal, having lived for at least 11,000 years without end, and any wounds inflicted on him heal instantly. Detrimental contaminants such as disease, pathogen, viruses, and bacteria are harmless to Slender Man, and he is also unaffected by poisons/toxins/venom, allergen, alcohol, drugs, and radiation. Slender Man also seems to be immune to fire. MBStarscream: He can modify and warp reality itself through various means. The Slender Man's primary means of movement is through teleportatio, or through Slender Walking. Teleporting others or matter is not out of the question either for him. Hiro: The latter technique involves altering quantum mechanics and makes him omnipresent until locked into one place when someone sees him. Just looking at the Slender Man causes several negative effects, such as pain, disease, nausea and technological disruption, although he can seemingly manually turn this 'on' and 'off' for certain situations. MBStarscream: He can also move himself and others through time, as well as apply a deadly disease to victims known as the Slender Sickness. Effects include nosebleeds, nausea, amnesia, mental/emotional instability, diarrhea, puking and constant pain. Slender Man's aura can also apply sleeplessness/insomnia and the effects of contaminants like alcohol, drugs, and venom. Hiro: Slender Man can create limitless manifestations, avatars, and copies of himself across existence, allowing him to track down multiple victims at once, torment a single victim or a group of adjacent victims or pop up in other worlds, timelines and time periods for no reason. Slender Man can also manipulate his own perceptibility; such as turning himself invisible for some or everyone, being only perceivable if certain conditions are met or only appearing to certain groups or individuals. MBStarscream: His mere presence can alter the temperature to his likeness, too, and he can emit radiation - usually Sigma radiation - for various effects. Not even in one's dreams is one safe from this dark messiah, as Slender Man can freely enter and edit the dreams of others, as well as communicate with them telepathically. Hiro: Or he can downright make victims his slaves through hypnosis, convince them of his supposed goodwill through indoctrination and brainwashing or make them do his bidding using mind control, or even adjusting or wiping their memories, controlling their emotions and feelings, creating illusions - sometimes physical illusions that can interact with the real world - and make others suffer hallucinations or fatal organs. MBStarscream: Victims that are under Slender Man's control or influence are usually referred to as Proxies. These are usually given special abilities by Slender Man; usually enhanced physical characteristics and a regenerative healing factor, but some are given superpowers, like The Observer who was bestowed with the power to warp space-time, apply diseases, possess others and modify technology. Hiro: Most Proxies can also cast illusions. Slender Man can turn intangible to phase through surfaces, and in addition to just his two arms, Slender Man can generate himself far more appendages; including more arms but also tentacles, tendrils, spider legs, and petiole, which he can put hands on. MBStarscream: These appendages are exceptionally strong and can be turned into spears that can stab through reinforced metal. They can even crack space-time itself! Slender Man can freely modify his body and change form, shape and size. Hiro: He can flawlessly mimic voices as well as receive the abilities of anything he turns into, and the memories of any individual he turns into. Slender Man can also turn his suit into armor, and somehow even into a tree. A form of Slender Man has commonly attained is a multi-armed skeleton. MBStarscream: In addition to himself, Slender Man can even transform others; he can turn people into the fog with but a gesture, or mutate people or turn them into Proxies. Slender Man's primary offensive abilities include pyrokinesis and immunity to it, electrokinesis, umbrakinesis, green, explosive energy blasts, and streams of water that can flood a whole town. Hiro: Slender Man can also cause earthquakes and manipulate the weather, such as to make it rain, snow, hail or storm, to have lightning strike down or to conjure up gusts of wind. Slender Man can also use telekinesis to move objects with his mind alone and make others cough up blood. MBStarscream: Using technopathy, Slender Man can take control of technology. He can also possess others, and some of his "helpful" abilities include prolonging death, reducing pain, resurrecting the dead and applying morphine with his stare or a gesture. Hiro: More complicated abilities of Slender Man include space and time manipulation, the ability to alter time perception by shunting others through a private dimension, probability manipulation, causality and the ability to create and modify custom worlds of his own, including mirror worlds. MBStarscream: But hands down his single most powerful ability of all is to cause the Dimensional Bleeding, which is an event that leeches off universes and dimensions, distorting and disrupting them and potentially even causing its destruction! Hiro: Really, is it any wonder why Slender Man is considered to be the king of all creepypastas? But sadly, even he is not without weaknesses. He can't move while looked at through mirrors and the effects of his stare won't be applied. Without teleportation, he has no speed feats either. MBStarscream: He also usually has his Proxies do all the dirty work and is lacking in armor aside from body control, although he was unaffected by a multi-universal attack. But there is absolutely no fucking around with the Slender Man, and if he gets his hands on you, that's it. You're done. Game over. The Slender Man suddenly appears in front of the player with no warning and the screen is bombarded with static, while the Slender Man's face appears rapidly and the screen cuts out. It Hiro: Billions of years ago, a malevolent entity that was only named It originated in an undiscovered void containing and surrounding our entire Universe, another universe referred to as the Macroverse. It arrived on Earth in a massive cataclysmic event similar to an asteroid impact, landing in a location in North America that would eventually become Derry, Maine. MBStarscream: Once people settled over this location, It adopted its usual pattern of a 27 year hibernation, waking to kill and eat. Each awakening and return to hibernation was sometimes marked by a violent act, such as a mass murder or weather event. Hiro: In the period between, a series of child murders occurring in Derry were never solved. It was outwardly explained that a series of murders, no matter how gruesome, didn't get reported if they happened in the small town. However, the real reason was that the influence of It prevented anyone from investigating too deeply. MBStarscream: This demonic extra-dimensional entity had a body humans could only comprehend as a giant spider, but It would almost always disguise itself as a clown named "Pennywise" to attract children, so that it could capture and kill them as they were an easier target. It could also morph into any form it wished, generally based on its victim's fears. Hiro: Being an interdimensional cosmic being, It was an extremely powerful entity. Although its true form exists outside of time and space in the Macroverse, the powers demonstrated by its earthly avatar are many. For starters, it possesses an insane level of psychic power, he can steal people's souls and entrap them within the Deadlights. MBStarscream: It can also create psychic hurricanes capable of destroying entire towns. When battling the Losers, It created a psychic storm that was strong enough to devastated owntown Derry. Hiro: In addition to it's immense psychic power, It is capable of controlling the mind and actions of a person. It is implied that he controlled and influenced the mind of every adult in Derry or perhaps even the entire nation, as they were all ignorant of the terrible murders that took place there. MBStarscream: It has the ability to possess people, this was shown when he possessed Mr Keene in order to get Eddie to leave Derry. It can also read the minds of anyone he chooses to target, and often uses this to learn a victim's fears and exploit this with his shape-shifting ability, as well as implant thoughts and projections into people's minds. Hiro: It can shapeshift, taking the form of anything it pleases - often basing its form off of the worst fears of its prey, such as swarms of flying leeches, but it can potentially become anything it wants to, within reason. However, when it shapeshifts into a new form, it is still bound by the laws and restrictions of that form. Between shapeshifting, it appears as an amorphous orange goo. MBStarscream: And don't think you can just run away, cuz it can teleport between locations in an instant. However, he has never been seen teleporting outside of the Derry City limits, so just stay as far away from from Derry as possible and it won't hurt ya. Hiro: This was clearly stated in several cases, most notably when the adult Beverly encountered Pennywise at the place where she used to live or when the adult Ben Hanscom encountered It in the public library. This suggests that only those who actually believe or have knowledge about It's existence are able to see it, although it can become fully visible to anybody when it is necessary or wishes to do so. One notable moment was when It helped Henry Bowers to escape from Juniper Hill, one of Henry's cellmates and then the guard also witnessed It next to Henry. MBStarscream: It is not a true physical entity, so it cannot be killed or harmed by conventional means. The only known way to harm Pennywise is to perform the Ritual of Chud, which involves The Turtle and Gan lending their psychic power to the person performing it. They both lent their power to the Losers numerous times when they faced It, giving them the power to harm it. Bill even likened fighting Pennywise as "fighting smoke". Hiro: It's early avatar has existed on Earth since primordial times and has existed even longer in the Macroverse. The Ritual of Chud is the only known way to kill the earthly avatar,but it is heavily implied that It's true form still exists within the Macroverse and is eternal and can never truly be killed. MBStarscream: It can also quickly regenerate when it does receive a wound. This was shown when It instantaneously healed after being shot in the face by Bill and Richie when it chased them down Neibolt Street. Hiro: It is also implied that It can invade dreams, as he tells Eddie that he "will see him in his dreams" when taking the form of the leper at 29 Neibolt Street. No mortal mind can perceive It's true form, even Bill when his psychic power was insanely boosted by Gan and The Turtle. Anyone who sees It's true form is driven instantly insane or drops dead from shock. MBStarscream: With only a touch, It can instantly cause plants to die. This is shown when Eddie encountered it in its leper form. It must be distinguished from the illusions mentioned earlier as this effect persists long after It's appearance, although it does not serve any practical purposes. Hiro: It can manipulate inanimate objects making them fall, float around, and behave supernaturally. This includes locking doors and electronic devices. It can also affect human bodies, as demonstrated when it sent Eddie flying against a wall merely with a glance in his direction. MBStarscream: Although it is not a physical entity, It is still capable of superhuman attributes. This was shown when it could tear the heads and limbs off children with extreme ease, outrun an express train and take a friggin' crowbar through the head! Hiro: Unfortunately, it underestimates and scorns humanity, considering them weak, and toys with them. It also makes mistakes and does illogical things fairly regularly, in addition to being sensitive to psychic energy, which means collective belief and courage can overcome it. MBStarscream: And when It transforms into a shape, it must comply to the laws of that shape, plus the fact that it goes into hibernation for 27 years between cycles leaving it vulnerable to attack during that time. But that doesn't mean that you won't be well and truly screwed if your number comes up on his list of people he's gonna give one bad day. A''s soon as Georgie starts to reach for the paper boat, Pennywise grabs Georgie's right arm and opens it's mouth, revealing several rows of sharp teeth, bites Georgie's arm and rips it off. Georgie cries, screams, and attempts to crawl away while bleeding. Pennywise then grabs Georgie and drags him into the sewer.'' Georgie: BILLY! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, it seems It ''has the advantage when it comes to where it shall fight the Slender Man. But can this save it from becoming the Slender Man's newest Proxy? '''MBStarscream: You could say that this is ''it. Heh heh heh!' ---- ''Derry, Maine Raindrops fell like bombs and flashes of lightning were punctuated by booms of thunder, becoming more frequent as the storm that had Derry, Maine at its mercy picked up strength. Derry had certainly seen better weather than this back in its day, even with the horrendous alien entity that had called the town it's home billions of years ago and awoke every 27 years to claim human child snacks. Said entity was lurking in a sewer, awaiting someone to walk by and meet their doom. The piercing orange eyes of a tall clown with a white face and orange hair glared out of the sewer as it waited for it's next meal. The clown in question wore a silver suit, similar to Italian opera clowns, and its face had two red lines starting above its eyes, streaming down the cheeks, and ending at the corners of its mouth. Its nose was bright red and its eyes seemed to be looking in different directions. This was no normal clown. This monster was It, more commonly known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown. Soon enough, someone ran screaming past the sewer, giving Pennywise no time to react. Then from its left, the screams from outside got even louder before all Pennywise could hear were the nasty sounds of flesh being torn. Wanting to know just what was going on, Pennywise climbed out of the sewer to confront whoever had claimed what should have belonged to it. The one responsible for robbing Pennywise's victim was an abnormally tall figure with skin as white as the sadistic clown's. He wore a black suit and black tie, but he had no face. Oddly, the lack of so many features was his own defining feature. Many knew him, and he was the Slender Man. Once the two eldritch creatures saw one another for the first time, Pennywise frowned as his eyes creased with irritation. "Lemme tell you something, lanky," it said to Der Ritter, "Taking other people's snack is not very nice!" Suddenly, it began to feel pain all over it's body as Slender Man watched it wince and look down at itself. "I'm not feeling too nice myself either..." Then it's glare returned as it looked back up at Slender Man. "But neither will you once you float, too!" Long, sharp claws then tore Pennywise's gloves apart as Slender Man just continued looking at it. FIGHT! Trying to ignore the pain, Pennywise marched slowly toward Slender Man with his claws ready to tear right through The Faceless King, chuckling maliciously as it did so. But as it got closer, Pennywise suddenly froze in it's tracks; and it didn't do that on its own. Slender Man had slowly put a hand out toward the approaching Pennywise, which was enough to render it immobile. "What is this?!" Pennywise demanded angrily while standing stock still. Then suddenly, it grew confused as it looked down at its claws. "What was I gonna do with these claws?" It asked as The Virus' memory wiping did its work. Just then, Pennywise threw it's arm open as though it were offering Slender Man an embrace. Then two black tendrils grew out of Slender Man's back and flew toward Pennywise, stabbing right through its palms and earning a loud roar of pain. Slender Man then grew four more tendrils as Pennywise struggled to move. One of them started smacking Pennywise up and down the nose repeatedly as the others started whipping his torso. Once Slender Man had gotten bored of it, he withdrew his tendrils before a circle of fire surrounded him and Pennywise, who looked around the flames before glaring at Gorr' Rylaehotep. It snarled before suddenly transforming into a Bengal tiger and charging at Slender Man while roaring. Then, as if the fire somehow had a mind of its own, it flew toward Pennywise and struck it in the face, leaving it with a severe burn and causing it to roar in terrible pain. It looked at Slender Man with fury before reverting back to it's clown form, letting out a mighty bellow of wrath, and tackling Slender Man onto his back with a lunge If Slender Man had the ability to do so, he would have winced with pain as Pennywise's claws furiously tore at his suit and chest to get to his heart, black clothing and blood flying in random directions. Pennywise then leans its head back as its gums came out of its mouth with a seemingly endless amount of pointed teeth before lunging downward to take a bite out of Slender Man's blank face. All its teeth could find was concrete as Slender Man disappeared in a flash. Spitting out bits of road in disgust, Pennywise as the circle of fire that still surrounded it began to grow in height until the flames were as tall as two houses stacked on top of each other. And was just it, or were the flames starting to close in around it? Fear started to appear on Pennywise's face as the flames got closer and closer. Soon, all it could do was scream as the flames licked everything on its body until they died down and the flames ceased to exist, Slender Man watching from a distance all the while as his wounds and suit regenerated. Believing his work to be finished, Slender Man was just about to make his leave for someone else to kill, when a familiar voice from far above him got his attention. "That was a bit hot for my liking." Slender Man looked up into the sky where he had heard Pennywise's voice. To his shock, he could see the villain's face smiling at him in the Moon. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?" The Eater of Children taunted. Slender Man found himself starting to get annoyed by Pennywise's antics, so he waved his hand while glaring at the Moon. And just like that, it had gone from night to day, with Pennywise being nowhere to be seen again. That is, until Slender Man turned around to see a red balloon floating toward him. He stared in confusion as the balloon approached until it was right in his face. When the balloon instantly stopped moving once it was inches from Slender Man's non-existent nose, the Operator just continued to look at it until... "YOU'LL FLOAT, TOO!" Slender Man spun around, then felt teeth sink into his throat. He punched Pennywise in the stomach out of desperation, forcing it to back away as it ripped out the skin that tasted like chicken to it. Black blood squirted out of The Intruder's neck as Pennywise cackling maniacally, having swallowed the white skin down its gullet, his teeth now decorated black. As his injury began to regenerate, Slender Man tried using his tentacles to pin Pennywise's arms to its sides, but the Eater of Worlds had other plans. Slender Man felt something sharp cut through his stomach like paper before looking down to see his black intestines falling to the ground. Pennywise then headbutted him in the chest and sent him back a few feet, and then executed a fast and furious boxing combination against the monster. Completely outmatched in hand-to-hand combat, Slender Man felt immense pain as he was smacked all across the place for several seconds. Pennywise finally brought Slender Man's face down toward its knee, which would have broken the nose of a mortal man, before picking him up into a fireman's carry before slamming him down on the floor... Only for Slender Man at the last second just before he could hit the ground. But before Pennywise could even exclaim in surprised anger, a black tendril wrapped around his neck like a lasso and started choking it tightly. Slender Man, standing ten feet away from Pennywise, started pulling the clown toward him as it choked madly. But as he pulled Pennywise in closer, more red balloons started appearing around him, swelling and popping with the smell of Kerosene. It distracted Slender Man long enough for Pennywise to grab his shoulders, his sharp claws digging into the entity's skin. Then Pennywise's face just unrolled backwards starting from the mouth to reveal a cavernous maw filled with lamprey-like teeth and writhing orange light at the end of it, ready to devour Slender Man. Before he knew it, Slender Man was not in his world anymore. ---- The Deadlights Next thing, Slender Man found himself in a spaceless void, surrounded by more writhing orange light. His sights set on a dead turtle floating in the midst of nothingness. Then three giant eyes opened in front of him, and Pennywise's voice filled the area, yet it came from within Slender Man's head. "Welcome to the Deadlights." It said. "You are outside the physical realm now, in the space between worlds. This is my true form, this is what I really am. I rule this shapeless realm of darkness." Slender Man just looked around the void he was trapped in, unable to get over how quickly Pennywise had just pulled him out of his world so quickly. He tried to comprehend the shapeless shapes as his mind began to fracture. Pennywise laughed at him. "I will drive you crazy, I will torment you, then I will kill you. I am older than you can imagine. I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I'm your worst dream come true. I am everything you are afraid o--" It was cut off when the Deadlights started to distort and rift as static slowly started to appear. "What?!" Pennywise's voice exclaimed with alarm. "What's happening?! What are you doing to me?!" The Deadlights continued to distort while static appeared everything, getting louder and louder. Soon enough, the only thing you, reader, could imagine was static obscuring everything that used to be there. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--!" It went black for a second, then went static-y again as the Slender Man's face appeared rapidly. Then everything was black again. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Can I open my eyes now? Hiro: It may have been a much older and more experienced creature than Slender Man and was extremely powerful in its own right, Slender Man ultimately had it outmatched with his vastly superior power. MBStarscream: The first problem is that It simply loves to toy with others, thinking that it can't be stopped. It's happened before, and it happened again. Slender Man would likely take this fight far more seriously, given how he handles problems he actually faces. Hiro: It would also no doubt be negatively affected by the Slender Sickness, which, coupled with Slender Man's ability to teleport spam and attack from a forest's length away would give it a very up-hill battle. Besides, Slender Man could very easily just mess with It with telekinesis and his tendrils, which have pierced through a knight's armor. MBStarscream: Slender Man's teleportation also made him a lot faster than It, since teleportation is faster than actual speed, and he had his ways of ending the battle early. He could've simply let his Slender Sickness take care of it, or he could possibly force It to commit suicide by mind control. Hiro: And even if It resorted to bringing Slender Man to the Deadlights, remember that Slender Man can basically destroy a whole universe by causing the Dimensional Bleeding, which he seems to be immune to, thus sealing It's fate either way. MBStarscream: And once that was used, ''it ''was all over. Hiro: Slender Man wins. Advantages Slender Man (Winner) * Technically infinitely faster via teleportation * More likely to take the fight seriously * Slender Sickness FTW * Had several ways to end It very quickly (Get it?) * Far better range than It's earthly avatar * Tendrils could grow infinitely, and each can puncture a knight's armor * Dimensional Bleeding can destroy It's true form Polls Who would you be rooting for? Slender Man It Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Internet vs. Books' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Eponymous Theme Category:'Psychic' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions